


Ange

by Sa1989



Series: Darren [6]
Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follow up to lofty





	Ange

**Author's Note:**

> I want to warn you the rest of this series will be darker and I will be skipping the investigation because I would never be able to do it right so the next part will be set after the investigation has been completed

It had been almost a year since dom's attack on Mr. Cook and it was forgotten about by everyone but hassen who was still concerned about dom's mental health. Dom still had nightmares from time to time but with the love and support of his husband he was slowly getting back to his old self. Lofty and dom were just heading into work.  
Lofty "so gran has met someone"  
Dom "good for her, have you met him yet?"  
Lofty "yes but only briefly, so I was thinking we could have them over for dinner this weekend"  
Dom "sure would you mind if invited Carole too? she is still missing Barry"  
Lofty "if you like but I still don't know how you can forgive her" since lofty had learned of dom's past, he had be frosty with her for kicking dom out of home.  
Dom "it wasn't her fault so please try to be civil to her"  
Lofty "fair enough, for you I'll try" dom kissed lofty on the cheek before heading towards keller.  
It has been a slow morning for once and dom was looking forward to going home. Just then a patient was wheeled onto the ward.  
Ange "what do we have?"  
Porter "Billy cook 15 year old male collapse at school from unknown causes"  
Ange "ok let's get him into a bed and get him hooked up to the monitors" essie went to help. Dom was busy with his own patient so had not noticed the boy's last name. Ange was back at the nurse's station ordering test for billy when Mr. Cook arrived on the ward.  
Cook "my son was brought in, can I see him."  
Ange "of course nurse Harrison will take you" essie led Mr. Cook to his son's bay. Dom came back to the ward from his break and upon seeing Gordon, went pale. Dom turned to sacha and asked "what's Gordon cook doing here?"  
Sacha "he's son is on YAU"  
Dom "wait, he has a son?"  
Sacha "yes he collapsed at school"  
Dom "how old is he?"  
Sacha "15, why?" Dom just ran to the men's room and threw up. After he had finished throwing up he slid down beside the toilet and started sobbing because he knew in all likelihood that Gordon was hurting his son the same way he had hurt dom. Dom walked out into keller in a daze, he knew he had to do something but was unsure what he could do, so he decided to go to hassen for advice on the matter. 

Dom was sitting across from hassen's desk.  
Dom "I just don't know what to do because if I go the police, I wouldn't have any proof"  
Hassen sighed "all we can do is call social services and hope that they can help"  
Dom "I keep asking myself how many other boys have suffered because of my silence"  
Hassen "mr. Copeland you are a victim here, you are not accountable for Mr. Cook's crimes"  
Dom "I know but I still feel guilty"  
Hassen "I will speak to Ms. Goddard without mentioning you by name if that's alright with you"  
Dom "of course"  
Hassen "I also think you should work on AAU until this matter is resolved." Dom just nodded and left the office.

Hassen headed towards YAU to speak with ange. He just hoped dom wouldn't do anything rash. Ange was with Billy when she spotted hassen so she left Billy in essie's hands and went to see what hassen wanted.  
Hassen "ms. Goddard a word in your office please"  
Ange "of course" they headed towards the office.  
Ange "is there a problem?"  
Hassen "yes, I believe mr. Cook may have been sexually abusing his son and I have notified the authorities"  
Ange "I don't understand, why would you suspect something like this?"  
Hassen "I know Mr. Cook has form in this area. So I want everytime done by the book" ange thought back to how dom had been acting since his assault on Mr. Cook and got a feeling of dread.  
Ange "please don't tell me that this has anything to do with why dominic hit him"  
Hassen "I cannot say" ange sat down on the couch crying because if what she suspected was true. She hadn't been there when her baby boy needed her and she would never forgive herself for that.


End file.
